My Most Precious Treasure
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: Natsu brings Lucy out to their special spot, under the Sakura Tree. And he asks her a question, but little did she know, that that little question can change her entire life. NaLu! One-shot with fluff! Rated T just in case.


**Hello everybody!**

**This is a... uh... one shot NaLu!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Natsu: Wait! Don't leave yet! So... what's a oneshot?**

**Lucy: We don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: WAIT! U DIDN'T TELL ME YET!**

**Me:BYE!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"

He replied nonchalantly, "What would be the point of blind folding you if I told you?"

My current situation: I was blind folded with Natsu leading me somewhere random. And for all I knew, he could be leading me off a cliff...

Hey it ain't the first time it happened...

* * *

_"Natsu! Where are you taking me!?"_

_He laughed nervously, "Come on Luce! Can't you trust me a little more?"_

_I was silent for a long time until I crossed my arms and huffed, "Yeah, I trust you if I can SEE! I don't like being blindfolded and being led to somewhere random!"_

_I guess Natsu pouted or something and he spoke again, his voice full of fake hurt, "How mean..."_

_I giggled, then spoke teasingly, "You know..., you can be kinda cute sometimes."_

_He replied, "Wow... after we've been dating for like a year you think only_ sometimes _I can be cute..."_

_I smiled, then huffed again, "Anyway where are you taking me!"_

_"Relax, I ain't gonna kill you."_

_I puffed out my cheeks, "Well this better be something good, because I'm starting to get scared. I've been walking blindfolded for like an hour now."_

_I felt him put his arm around my shoulder, "What do you want me to do about it? Carry you?"_

_I pondered the thought, "You know... actually yeah I do want you to carry me."_

_I felt Natsu put his cheek on top of my head, "Well too bad because we're already here."_

_I quickly brought my hands up to my blindfold to rip it off, but Natsu's strong arms were too fast. He stopped my hands in an instant and I pouted, "NAAATSUU! Let me take off my blindfold!"_

_"LUUUUCE! Don't take off your blindfold!"_

_I huffed again, "Why!?"_

_Natsu huffed, "Why NOT!?"_

_"Stop copying me!"_

_"Stop copying me!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"UGH!"_

_"UGH!"_

_I puffed out my cheeks and hugged him, making his body stiffen in surprise. Then he relaxed, and returned the hug, "Fine, I'll stop copying you."_

_I smiled then cuddled with him even more, Natsu really enjoyed it when I cuddled with him, so whenever I wanted something, this was the perfect thing to do. I then pulled back, making him whine cutely,"Oh yeah, __what happened to Happy?"_

_"Oh, Happy? He's right here."_

_"Aye!"_

_I then felt something furry land on top of my head, "Why were you so silent the entire time?"_

_"Well... I was sleeping."_

_I sweat-dropped, *How can you sleep through out all of our arguing? And where were you sleeping!*_

_Then Natsu began to drag me forward, making me whine even more, "NATSU! You told me that we were already here! My feet hurt!"_

_Natsu just continued to drag me, "Come on! Just a little more!"_

_I huffed loudly, "FINE! But at least stop dragging me! It's annoying!"_

_Natsu let go of my hands and I began to stomp forward. That's when I took another step but didn't feel anything under my foot. A question mark appeared above my head, and then, "LUCE! WATCH OUT!_

_"AYE!"_

_And... I ripped off my blind fold, just to fall down a cliff, "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_I screamed while falling down, then felt soft furry...paws grabbing the back of my shirt, and lift me up. I sighed in relief, and looked at happy, "Thanks Happy!" Happy then blinked and smiled at me :3, "Aye!"_

_Once I felt earth beneath my feet I sighed in relief and collapsed onto my butt. Then I saw Natsu approach me quickly with a worried expression, "Luce! You okay!?"_

_He knelt down next to me, and then I grabbed him by the collar, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ME TO A CLIFF! I COULD'VE DIED!"_

_His eyes widened in fear, "Wait! I uh..!"_

_I huffed loudly, then got up and ran away, "I'm going home!"_

* * *

I shuddered at that day, this time, I had Natsu carry me on his back. So my feet didn't hurt, and I won't fall off a cliff... probably.

I'm guessing Natsu felt me shiver, "Hey, you cold Luce?"

I shook my head and began to bury my face into the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth he provided.

"No... but Natsu! At least tell me where we're going!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine..., We're going to some place that you know."

"That's so vague! I know like more then a million places!"

Natsu replied, slightly annoyed, "I know..."

I puffed out my cheeks, then out of pure boredom I began to run my fingers through his hair, "At least tell me how much longer until we get there!"

"Hm... I'm not that smart... but I would guess... about... an hour?"

*AN HOUR!?*

I stopped running my fingers through his hair, and he spoke up again, his voice clearly annoyed, "Why did you stop? I enjoyed th-"

I then brought my fingers to tighten around a bunch of his messy untamed hair and pulled... HARD.

"ITAI!"

"LUCE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME FALL OFF A CLIFF!"

I then pulled his hair again, "AND THAT'S FOR MAKING ME WAIT AN HOUR TO GO TO SOME STUPID PLACE!"

He then brought one of his hands up to his hair to try to stop me from yanking his hair again, "Luce!"

I then began to tilt to the side from him bringing his hand up to his hair, I screamed loudly in his ear, making him cringe, "KYA!"

I then tightened my arms around his neck, choking him, "DON'T DROP ME BAKA!"

He then brought BOTH of his hands to his neck, making me choke him even more, and me being suspended in the air and hanging from his neck. I screamed again, blasting his ear drums. He then tried to pry my arms off of his neck, but then I screamed in his ear, "INSTEAD OF DOING THAT HOW ABOUT YOU PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE THERE SUPPOSE TO BE!?"

He quickly placed his hands back under my thighs so I wasn't hanging anymore, making me sigh in relief, and him breathing for air. He began to complain loudly, "You almost ripped out my hair, and killed me!"

I kinda felt guilty, because I guess I am kinda being a little to mean... I huffed loudly, before placing my cheek on his head, "Fine..., I'm sorry okay, I'm just grumpy today..." I could almost _hear _the smile that he made, "Nah, It's fine. I kinda deserved that for accidentally making you fall off a cliff."

There was an awkward silence between us for a while, but then Natsu began to jog, making me bounce up and down. I then tightened my grip on Natsu's shoulders, "Natsu! Why are you jogging! I'm almost falling off!"

He slowed down a bit so I wasn't bouncing as much, "Oops! Sorry! You said you didn't want to wait an hour, so I decided to jog, cause if we jog... then maybe we'll get there in about... half an hour? And if I run, then 15 minutes I think..."

I didn't speak, as he continued to jog. Should I ask him to run? But if I did...

There were a couple of possible scenarios that would happen, like for instance...

_"Hey Natsu, can you start running?"_

_Natsu grins, "Sure!"_

_Natsu starts to run, and then I begin to fly off his back, but he doesn't notice, and my head bounced up and down making me feel nauseous._

I shuddered at my little imagination. But then sighed, Ah well. I'll just pull on his hair if that happens. I then brought my arms so they were hanging around Natsu's neck, "Hey Natsu, Can you run? I don't feel like waiting 30 minutes either..."

He gave a quick nod, "Sure!"

He then began to run, and my hair began to fly behind my face. Then Natsu began to pick up speed, and before I knew it, he was running like... I don't know... 50 MILES PER AN HOUR!

I began to cling onto Natsu's back, and he just seemed to be enjoying it. He began to laugh and go faster and faster, and I was starting to fly off, *Oh shit, this is just like my imagination!*

I brought my hands up to Natsu's hair, and yanked it screaming, "STOP!"

But of course he just decides, 'Oh! I think I'll keep on running!'

So then I brought my hands back around his neck screaming at how fast he was running. Until he suddenly stopped, making my body go forward. I then went limp, and gave out a huge sigh in relief, *WHAT THE HECK IS WITH DRAGON SLAYERS AND RUNNING 80 MILES PER AN HOUR!?*

I felt him press the side of his cheek against mine, "Luce, we're here!"

He began to slowly lower me onto the ground, and I got off his back, "Can I take off my blindfold now!?"

"Yup!"

I began to take off my blindfold, and when I opened my eyes, I immediately smiled. What came into my view, was a large field, with Sakura tree's everywhere. But the one that we were right next to, was the one that he dug up and sent down the river for me to see.

I then looked at Natsu, and gave him a bear hug, "Thanks for taking me here Natsu!"

He pulled back, "Yeah, I told ya you would like it!"

* * *

I sat down criss-crossed on the blanket that Natsu had set down, and gave him a smile, "So, why did you bring me here?"

He thought about the question, "Hm... I don't know. But I just thought that we should stay here..."

I looked towards the sunset, "Well you were right! I love the view here!"

I looked back towards Natsu, the sunset making his hair look like it was on fire. He turned towards me also, and asked me a surprising question, "Hey Luce, do you think that somebody's life can change in a matter of minutes?"

My eyebrows turned up, as I spoke giggling, "I never knew you knew how to use big words like that Natsu!"

He pouted, "How mean!"

I gave him a bright smile, "I'm kidding! But about your question..."

I watched as the sun began to disappear over the mountains, "Yeah, I do think that someone's life can change in a matter of seconds... like you can win the lottery, or..., get into a car crash... or..."

Natsu then spoke up, "Get proposed to?"

I looked towards him, as the last of the sun set made his face shine, "Yeah!"

Natsu looked towards the tree, and I also began to look towards the Sakura tree, "That's good..."

Natsu then looked back towards me, and got up to stand in front of me, "So Luce, What's the most important thing to you?"

I brought my finger to poke my cheek in thought, and smiled brightly, "Well that's obvious, it's the guild, my nakama, but other then that, probably the fact that you love me. That's my most precious treasure. What about you?"

He smiled brightly, and I blinked looking at him curiously, and I watched as he knelt down on one knee, and brought something out of his pocket. My eyes widened, as the Sakura tree burst into beautiful colors, and Natsu opened a box, revealing a diamond ring, "Lucy Heartfillia... will you-"

I didn't wait for him to finish, as tears dripped down my face, and I broke into a wide toothy grin, "Yes!"

Natsu laughed sheepishly, "I didn't even finish yet!"

I jumped into his arms, "Yes!"

He returned the hug, and we shared a kiss while he slipped the ring onto my finger.

And then he pulled back, "To answer your question, my most precious treasure, is you."

* * *

**YAY! IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I tried to add as much fluff into this as possible, because in all of my other stories none of them are together yet and it's all full of suspension and crap, so yay for NaLu!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
